


Processing

by CarmillAddario



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillAddario/pseuds/CarmillAddario
Summary: With everything that had happened between her dad, Sherry, and Leroy the night of the premiere, Kate Messner barely had enough time to process a certain life-altering moment, on a certain stage, with a certain blonde. But by the next Monday at school, Kate had thought about it enough to know she needed at least one question answered before she could fall into bliss with her drama queen: what happens if Oliver comes back?





	Processing

Kate was full of anxiety the Monday after the premiere. It had been a night to remember for about 100 different reasons, and she still hadn’t had as much time as she’d like to process a certain moment, on a certain stage, with a certain blonde…

“So, yeah. It was a pretty rough night after you guys left,” Luke said, interrupting her thoughts and robbing her of yet another opportunity to reminisce, but perhaps rightfully so. Kate DID feel responsible for starting this whole Leroy debacle. As she closed her locker, she winced a bit with guilt.

“Luke, I am SO sorry. If I hadn’t forced you to see your dad in L.A.-“

“You didn’t force me, Kate. I made the decision myself. And anyway, he’s the one I’m mad at. WE’RE mad at.” Luke put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad half-smile. There were no hard feelings here, at least not between Luke and Kate, but Kate could see that Leroy’s visit to the O’Neil’s place had made a mark.

“Who are you mad at?” someone asked from over Kate’s shoulder.

Kate felt her whole body flash with electricity. She knew that voice. She’d know it anywhere. She turned around to confirm what the butterflies in her stomach had already told her.

Emaline.

Smiling, smitten Emaline, who looked straight at Kate as she sauntered up to the pair at Kate’s locker. She had technically asked Luke the question, but he might as well have been on another planet. Emaline couldn’t take her eyes off of Kate, who seemed equally transfixed. Luke, for his part, seemed to get the hint he wasn’t needed.

“Uh, no one, Emaline. Don’t worry about it. Kate, let’s talk in AV later?”

“Sure. Later.”

Kate watched Luke walk away and took a beat to compose herself before turning to look back into those warm blue eyes. The eyes that had recently softened so much whenever aimed in her direction.

“Hey, Em,” said Kate.

“Hey,” Emaline said with a smile. “How was the rest of your weekend?”

“Actually really…eventful. Things went a little haywire after the premiere. I didn’t have as much time as I wanted to…well…”

“To what?” Emaline asked, genuinely curious.

“To process… _things_.” The sweet way Emaline smiled as she nodded in response told Kate that Emaline understood exactly what she was saying.

“I see. Well if there’s anything I can do to help you process… _things_ ,” Emaline took Kate’s hand and squeezed gently, “do let me know.” Emaline glanced around briefly to make sure no one was looking their way, and then kissed Kate’s hand.

The butterflies in Kate’s stomach seemed to REALLY like Emaline.

“Actually, there is something,” Kate realized aloud after the butterflies had settled, and then she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as though she’d regretted saying it.

“What is it? Anything,” Emaline said in earnest.

“Well…I just want to know that I’m not...that we’re not… what happens if Oliver comes back?” Kate almost spat out the last part.

Emaline was momentarily taken aback. “Whoa, what? What makes you think he’d…” Emaline sighed and collected her thoughts before continuing.

“Look, I totally get why you keep bringing up Oliver. I was with him for a long time, and he hadn’t even been gone 24 hours before I was in your hotel bed, staring into your eyes, 1 millimeter away from kissing you.” Kate smiled at the memory; it’s one of her most treasured. “But Kate, I stopped thinking about him the minute I started thinking about _you_ ,” Emaline said as she stepped closer to Kate and lifted a hand to the taller girl’s cheek. Kate stiffened for a moment, but then leaned into the contact and smiled. She wasn’t used to the affection, but she could certainly see herself becoming accustomed to it from Emaline. _Emaline_.

“And I would have started thinking about you MUCH sooner if I had realized you were a real option for me. Like, way back when we played spin the bottle,” this time both girls grinned at the memory. “Ok?”

“Definitely ok, thank you,” Kate said as her grin stretched wider.

“So, what do you say, Kate Messner? Can we cash in that rain check and get you over to my place this afternoon?”

“Yes please.” Emaline had _barely_ finished the question before Kate was tripping over herself to accept. In turn, Emaline could _barely_ resist kissing her right there in the hallway in front of everyone. But she didn’t.

She no longer needed an audience.

Not when she had Kate Messner’s attention to keep her happy.


End file.
